


Freefall

by riddlesinthedark (MrsSaxon)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed's just delusional in general though, Implied Nygmobblepot, M/M, Post-3x11, Things Ed has yet to learn, delusions of grandeur, past Ed/Isabella, ragey!Ed, revenge is a dish best served when your'e not in love with the person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/riddlesinthedark
Summary: Ed doesn't know about the half-life on fury. Could be a prequel to Gunfire.





	

There was just one problem with renouncing Oswald and giving up everything he’d ever known… well, there might have been _more_ than one problem with that, but the first problem was he was homeless. His apartment had been repossessed when he was sent to Arkham and he hadn’t needed a place since then, since Oswald had been so… well. That was all over now wasn’t it. He could perhaps ask Barbara to spare him a bed, but he doubted Tabitha would agree to that. And charming as his new friends were, they weren’t exactly overflowing with hospitality.

So. Here he was. No home, no job, no loved ones… A free man. 

Freedom tasted… good. No one to limit him, no one to judge him. He could do what he wanted, whatever he wanted, at any time! Complete impunity! He should run back to the Sirens, tell everyone the good news! Pay for a round! His feet stopped and turned around on the sidewalk before he remembered.

“Oh… they don’t like you, idiot,” Ed grumbled to himself. Caught up in the moment, stupid. No matter, he didn’t need anyone to share it with. Not like any of them had ever appreciated him anyway. Isabella had. Isabella had thought he was brilliant and clever and kind and-

Thinking of Isabella filled him with rage all over again at Oswald. _How_ could he do this? To him?! His best friend? Because… he… Ed swallowed, choosing not to think about it. He was… too angry to think about it.

But he was free now, free to exact his revenge however he wanted. Ah, what a glorious feeling, what a breath of fresh air! Ed inhaled deeply. What matter if he had no home and no friends? He had inspiration. And opportunity. 

Ed marched into the next apartment building he found and asked for a room. He was still the mayor’s chief of staff after all, publicly. Oswald hadn’t signed his resignation papers, he was still employed at this point. Charge the room to the city, why not? He could change that little hiccup when he needed to, later. Yes, a view! His last place had had a view, well, a window. Looking out on advertisements and all night Chinese take out. His new view was of the Wayne building, to the east, the river, and to the west, the clock tower. An excellent view. From here… he could unravel the whole city. 

“But first, Oswald… Penguin,” Ed grinned to himself. Best friend or no, Oswald was going to pay for Isabella. And he knew just how to do it. 

First, defamation of character. The people of Gotham had forgotten Oswald was still a criminal, he’d just gently remind them of that fact. A new allegation of murder and a tearful confession from his ex-chief of staff ought to do the trick.

Second, corruption scandals. There was quite a paper trail from trying to rig the election, _that_ certainly wouldn’t look good. He could so _easily_ undo all that good he’d done him…

Third, take his people from him. While generous, Oswald wasn’t exactly the most predictable or even-tempered of bosses. Many of the families were frustrated taking care of Oswald’s personal vendettas instead of accruing wealth or divesting power amongst his trusted associates. Oswald would be seen as corrupt on both sides, hording power only for himself. Everyone would begin to turn on him. Without Ed, he was weak. Without Ed, he was… dispensable. 

He’d regret killing Isabella then. Oh yes he would. 

Ed laid down on the pre-furnished bed, smiling savagely up at the ceiling. “I told you Oswald, a free man is a man to be reckoned with. Now the city’s going to reckon with me.” Maybe, if this all went well, who knows… someone would have to fill that power vacuum.


End file.
